


Going Back

by sparklinggiraffe



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklinggiraffe/pseuds/sparklinggiraffe
Summary: Since my classes start on a few weeks and it was sent to me some prompts on Tumblr, I thought it was a good occasion to write it.
Relationships: Asriel Dreemurr/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Going Back

This was their first day at school. After more than two months of a needed rest, now they had to take more time to themselves, mostly because it's their last year at school. Despite us being used to it, getting back to this routine after this long will be hard. Specially because we won't be able to spend more time doing things together.

That morning I was determined to wake up first, to make a nice breakfast for both of us and wake them up tenderly.  
I kissed their shoulder rubbing their back.  
\- It's time, my flower.  
I said on their ear. They stretched out.  
\- I'll be waiting for you at the kitchen with breakfast.  
I went back to the kitchen, sitting at the  
table and they soon appeared too.  
\- Good morning my sunshine, did you had a good night?  
I said. They simply hugged my neck from behind mumbling something.  
\- Looks like someone isn't fully awake yet.  
\- Uugh...I can't believe my classes are back again.  
They said with a groggy morning voice.  
\- Well...I prepared a nice breakfast for you, at least to start your day in a good mood.  
At the table were a cup of their favourite tea (red) and a grilled ham and cheese sandwich. They nuzzled my neck before sitting with me at the table (that's their way of saying "thank you").  
After a brief silence I started talking.  
\- These months were sure something, huh?  
\- Yeah...I'll miss it...now just in july...I'll miss you...  
\- But darling, I'm not going anywhere you know?  
\- Yeah but...still...we will have less time together...I'll have less time with you...this makes me feel a guilty sensation...I know it's what I have to do and all, but still, I feel like...I'm going to leave you alone...  
They were genuinely sad talking about it. I'm pretty sure their voice cracked at some point.  
\- Sweetheart...no, it's not like that...I totally understand your feelings...of course I'll miss you too, but you don't have to worry about me, I also have things to do, like you. And don't worry, even if we aren't physically together, I'll always be with you mentally, in your head...and your heart.  
They looked to the side, hiding a little smile. I smiled back at them.  
\- I think it's better if we go get ready.  
I stood up and offered my hand for them.  
\- Let's go, shall we?  
They got my hand and pulled me to a hug, sniffing on my torso.  
\- I promise that when I get back you will have me all to yourself, okay?  
I hugged them back, placing a kiss at the top of their head, and drying their tears right after.  
\- I can't wait for it, then.  
We went to our room to get ready for the day. They were looking so adorable with their uniform shirt and the combination of clothes they came up with. Not to mention their breathtaking red lipstick and big earrings.

We entered the car to lead them to the school, with my hand on their tigh all the way. When we got there, they hugged me tight again, kissing me while so.  
\- I love you.  
\- I love you too. Have a nice day. We keep talking.

It looked like the day had more than 24 hours. It seemed the clock just stopped. At least buttercup was giving me company. I decided to send them a message, since it had been a while.  
\- how are u going there sweetie?  
After some time they answered back  
\- its okay so far, its good to see my teachers again, and my friends too, but as for the classes...idk what to expect, its just the first day  
\- thats good to read, and if u have any difficulties you can always ask me alright? dont need to be shy about it (im ur boyfriend after all...)  
\- thanks, love. gtg. well see each other when i finish here.  
\- cant wait. love you okay?  
\- same ❤️  
After that, since I woke up early, I decided to sleep again, since my classes haven't started yet. Buttercup joined me, laying on my chest.

The sound of the keys and the door opening woke me up. I immediately knew what that meant and hurried up going to the door to greet them, with my taik wagging. They didn't even had turned and I had already got them on my arms, nuzzling my face on them and peppering their face with kisses.  
\- Welcome home, my flower!~  
I said excitingly.  
\- Hehe, someone is happy to see me. I missed you too, "pup".~  
They boop my snoot.  
\- I...I don't look like a dog...  
I blushed.  
\- When you're like this? Yes, you look. A very good and cute one.~  
\- Hmpft... let's put that aside...how was your day?  
\- Ah, it was like what I told you about, just the first day. With some extras but that's boring info.  
\- Hm...well, let me lead you to the room so then you can change while i do the cooking.  
\- You haven't done it yet?  
\- What can I say? I woke up earlier than you and I didn't even had classes. Some respect.  
\- Hehehe...okay I understand.  
I put them down again when we got to the room, and went back to the kitchen right after to prepare lunch.

\- So, since today was the first day, I don't have many tasks to do, what do you want to do after I finish?  
\- Well, since you promised me that today I get to have you all to myself...I'll do as you said. You won't get away from me today. We can cuddle, talk, or...  
I interrupted my talking by smirking and giving them a suggestive look to show what I meant.  
\- ...as long as we are together. They blushed a little.  
\- Oh...you dork...well...don't need to worry, we are going to do all of this okay?  
\- But nu uh, don't rush yourself okay? You gotta do what you gotta do. I'll be waiting.  
\- Okay okay, I'll try not to...


End file.
